sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pyramid Cave
Pyramid Cave – jedenasty poziom Hero Story w grach Sonic Adventure 2 i Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Grywalną postacią jest Sonic the Hedgehog. Można tu znaleźć ulepszenie Bounce Bracelet. Opis Pyramid Cave jest poziomem zlokalizowanym w bazie Eggmana. Rozgrywa się w samym wnętrzu piramidy. Na początku poziomu gracz ląduje w długim tunelu. Jest on ułożony w taki sposób, że można biegać nie tylko po podłodze, ale również bocznych ścianach, dzięki temu że wykrzywiają się na różne strony. Po drodze gracz może skorzystać z paneli przyspieszających, a także tras z pierścieni na których można wykonać Light Speed Dash. Pojawiają się tu także obręcze, z czego niektóre obracają się. Wewnątrz czasami znajdują się Item Boxy. Jeśli gracz odpowiednio przez nie przeskoczy, zostanie nagrodzony dodatkowymi punktami. Tunel kończy się wyskoczeniem z rampy do kolejnej sekcji. Pojawia się tu po raz pierwszy klepsydra. Po uderzeniu, klepsydra przewraca się na drugą stronę i zaczyna przesypywać piasek w dół. W tym czasie otwarte zostają pobliskie drzwi, które z czasem zamykają się. Jeśli gracz nie zdąży przez nie przebiec na czas, będzie musiał wrócić do klepsydry i jeszcze raz ją przewrócić. Po pokonaniu pierwszych takich drzwi gracz musi wskoczyć na spring i złapać się krążka linowego, który zabierze go na platformę wyżej. Gracz powinien przebiec obok wielkiego ogniska pośrodku i po następnym moście biec dalej. Następna sekcja może być ukończona na dwa sposoby. Gracz może wykorzystać drążki gimnastyczne do przeskoczenia na drugą stronę. Jeśli jednak spadnie, wyląduje na niższej platformie. Z tyłu pojawia się ognisko, oraz dwa Item Boxy. Aby opuścić tę sekcję, gracz musi uderzyć w klepsydrę, co spowoduje wysunięcie się ze ścian platform. Następnie należy po tych platformach przeskoczyć na górę, zanim znowu się schowają. Gracz musi przebiec przez kolejny most i pętlę, a następnie wybić się z rampy do kolejnej sekcji. Idąc dalej gracz napotka serię wysokich schodów. Na pierwszym z nich pojawia się ulepszenie Bounce Bracelet, które umożliwi wykonywanie Bounce Attack, dzięki któremu gracz może odbijać się od ziemi wielokrotnie i zyskiwać większą wysokość skoku. Może się to okazać przydatne w tej sekcji, z powodu wysokiego położenia schodów. Po bokach pojawiają się również różne skrzynie i Item Boxy. Blisko końca tej sekcji gracz musi przewrócić kolejną klepsydrę i szybko wspiąć się do korytarza na samej górze, a następnie przebiec. W następnym pokoju pojawia się pojedynczy kamienny klucz, który należy umieścić na środkowej platformie, aby otworzyć na stałe drzwi. W kolejnej sekcji pojawia się opadający w dół tunel, a obok niego szyna. W przypadku wybrania szyny gracz natychmiastowo będzie mógł przejść do kolejnej sekcji, pomijając sporą część tej. Natomiast idąc tunelem gracz będzie przechodził przez korytarz z otwartym dachem. Na początku pojawia się dość wysoka zapora, nad którą należy przeskoczyć wykonując Bounce Attack. Tuż za nią pojawia się duży plac, zakończony biegnącą w górę, pochyłą drogą. Wykorzystując panel przyspieszający gracz będzie mógł dostać się na górę. Sekcję te stanowią schody z przeszkodami. Pojawiają się tu rozmaici przeciwnicy, oraz skrzynie. Na jednym stopniu występują także dwie obracające się kolczaste kule. Po wejściu do następnego pomieszczenia dalszą drogę będą blokowały drzwi, których otwarcie wymaga kamiennego klucza. Tym razem znajduje się on nieco dalej. Gracz powinien skręcić w prawo i skorzystać z szyny, aby przejechać na jeden z dachów. Stamtąd należy przebiec na sam koniec korytarza. W sekcji tej pojawiają się duchy Boo, które będą łapały gracza, nie zadając mu obrażeń. Należy jednak uważać na E-1000, które będą mogły łatwo trafić unieruchomioną postać. Aby wyrwać się duchowi, należy wciskać przycisk skoku. Po tym Boo znika i nie pojawia się ponownie. Na końcu korytarza pojawia się kamienny klucz, a po bokach wysokie platformy, z których w gracza strzelają E-1000. Po zebraniu klucza gracz powinien zawrócić dobiec do klepsydry, która otworzy kolejne drzwi. W trakcie trzymania klucza gracz skacze niżej i nie zwija się w kulkę, oraz nie może wykonywać ataków. Nie oznacza to jednak, że jest całkowicie bezbronny. Przy odpowiednim rozpędzeniu albo zwykłym skoku gracz może rzucać kamiennym kluczem w przeciwników, aby ich niszczyć. Po przebiegnięciu przez drzwi na drugą stronę gracz będzie musiał się wspiąć po kolejnych stopniach i platformach. Na końcu znajduje się pochyła trasa, po której można przebiec wykorzystując panele przyspieszające. Następnie należy umieścić kamienny klucz na postumencie, aby otworzyć kolejne drzwi. Prowadzą one do tunelu, który jest podobny do pierwszego. Nadal pojawiają się tutaj obręcze, panele przyspieszające i trasy z pierścieni. Na początku pojawia się jednak klepsydra, którą należy przewrócić. Otworzą się drzwi daleko na końcu korytarza, które będą się również powoli zamykać. Gracz musi jak najszybciej pokonać tunel, aby zdążyć przebiec pod drzwiami. Jeśli nie zdąży, będzie musiał wskoczyć w kwadratową dziurę w podłodze, aby wrócić na początek tunelu i przewrócić klepsydrę ponownie. Po drodze należy uważać na Boo, które będą łapały gracza i unieruchamiały go, utrudniając wydostanie się z tunelu na czas. Po wyjściu gracz będzie musiał aktywować kolejną klepsydrę, która otworzy trzy czasowe przejścia. Jeśli gracz nie przebiegnie przez nie na czas, będzie mógł skorzystać z szyn po bokach, aby to powtórzyć. Gracz będzie musiał następnie wykonać Somersault, aby przetoczyć się pod barykadą, wyskoczyć z rampy i przebiec po pętli do kolejnej rampy. Alternatywnie gracz może przejść tę sekcję w inny sposób. Na wejściu po prawej stronie znajdują się starożytne ruiny. Po zagraniu na nich Mystic Melody pojawi się trasa z pierścieni, po której można dostać się do krążka linowego używając Light Speed Dash. Po tym gracz trafi na następną platformę z ruinami, które po aktywacji spowodują pojawienie się następnej trasy z pierścieni. Należy następnie przejechać po szynie na następną platformę, po czym wskoczyć na położoną wyżej, po lewej stronie platformę. Znajduje się tam rakieta, którą można wysunąć wciskając przycisk. Rakieta zabiera gracza od razu do następnej sekcji, pomijając pętlę. W kolejnej sekcji znajduje się szeroki spring, po wyskoczeniu z którego gracz powinien przeskoczyć w lewo, a następnie pokonać wysoką zaporę. Stamtąd gracz będzie biec przez most, a następnie może wskoczyć na szynę, która pozwoli mu przejechać nad położonymi niżej kolczastymi kulami. Jeśli gracz spadnie, będzie musiał wcisnąć klepsydrę, aby ze ścian wysunęły się platformy, po których można wejść z powrotem na górę. W następnej sekcji gracz będzie musiał wcisnąć klepsydrę i bardzo szybko wtoczyć się w górę po pochyłym terenie, aby przebiec przez ostatnie drzwi. Następnie na gracza czekają ostatnie pętle, a na końcu rampa, która wyrzuci postać do mety, tuż przed wejściem do centrum bazy. Misje Misja 1 Celem misji pierwszej jest infiltracja bazy Eggmana. }} Misja 2 Celem misji drugiej jest zebranie 100 pierścieni. Pierścienie można bardzo szybko pozbierać, jeśli będzie się korzystać z Light Speed Dasha gdziekolwiek to możliwe. W pierwszym tunelu należy również pozbierać Item Boxy. Zamiast korzystania z drążków gimnastycznych za pierwszym punktem kontrolnym można zeskoczyć na dół i zebrać 20 pierścieni. }} Misja 3 Celem misji trzeciej jest znalezienie zagubionego Chao. Do ukończenia tej misji gracz będzie potrzebował ulepszenia Mystic Melody. Chao znajduje się blisko końca poziomu, daleko za trzecim punktem kontrolnym. Przed ostatnią pętlą pojawią się starożytne ruiny po prawej stronie. Po zagraniu na nich Mystic Melody po prawej stronie pojawi się spring. Nie należy mylić tych ruin z pojawiającymi się przy samym trzecim punkcie kontrolnym. Spring odbije gracza na położoną wyżej platformę. Tam gracz będzie musiał przewrócić klepsydrę, co na pewien czas otworzy drzwi po drugiej stronie. Należy tam następnie jak najszybciej przeskoczyć po drążkach gimnastycznych, zanim drzwi się zamkną. Jeśli gracz zdąży, będzie mógł uratować Chao. }} Misja 4 Celem misji czwartej jest ukończenie poziomu w ciągu 4 minut. W misji tej nie pojawiają się żadne punkty kontrolne. }} Misja 5 Celem misji piątej jest ukończenie poziomu w trybie Hard Mode. Wiele Boo zostaje zastąpionych przez większe i bardziej wytrzymałe Boom Boo, a same duchy pojawiają się częściej. Poza tym niektóre klepsydry pojawiają się w innych miejscach, co może utrudnić pokonanie pewnych sekcji. }} Zwierzątka Skrzynie Chao #Pierwsza Skrzynia Chao pojawia się za pierwszym punktem kontrolnym. Zamiast korzystać z drążków, gracz powinien zeskoczyć na dół i znaleźć ją obok drewnianej skrzyni. #Druga Skrzynia Chao znajduje się w tej samej sekcji, w której gracz zdobywa Bounce Bracelet. Położona jest na ostatnim wzniesieniu przed wyjściem z tej sekcji, po prawej stronie. Towarzyszy jej jedna niezniszczalna skrzynia. #Trzecia Skrzynia Chao znajduje się za trzecim punktem kontrolnym. Po wyjściu z tunelu z duchami, gracz powinien użyć Mystic Melody na starożytnych ruinach po prawej stronie. Pojawi się trasa z pierścieni, po której można dostać się do krążka linowego używając Light Speed Dash. Po tym gracz trafi na następną platformę z ruinami, które po aktywacji spowodują pojawienie się następnej trasy z pierścieni. Należy następnie polecieć po tej trasie i wylądować na szynie, które zaprowadzi gracza na platformę z trzecią Skrzynią Chao. Gold Beetle Gold Beetle można znaleźć za trzecim punktem kontrolnym. Po przebiegnięciu przez pętlę i wskoczeniu na szeroki spring, Gold Beetle pojawi się po lewej stronie. Big the Cat thumb|Big the Cat w Pyramid Cave Big pojawia się za drugim punktem kontrolnym. Można go zauważyć podczas jazdy na szynie. Big stoi za kratą. Muzyka }} Ciekawostki *Pyramid Cave i Crazy Gadget to jedyne dwa poziomy Sonica w Sonic Adventure 2, które nie pojawiają się w trybie wieloosobowym. Pyramid Cave może być jednak reprezentowane przez Grind Race. *Gra arkadowa Sonic Ghost Shooting czerpie elementy z tego poziomu. Kategoria:Tematyka starożytnych ruin Kategoria:Tematyka nawiedzona Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Adventure 2